Who am I?
by Nofretete
Summary: A strange girl crosses the Bennetts and especially JD's way.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Bionic six. This is my new story and it's about J.D. In the story he's 18 and I also created some facts about his natural family.

There aren't so many stories about him and he's not getting enough attention, so I decided to write this story where he takes a big part in.   
Please R&R. Enjoy it!   


Who am I?

J.D sat in the school library and read a book about a new computer software. It was written by a young japanese scientist aged 22 who won so many awards and worked for the most importent asien computer-industry. The people in Japan treated him like the 8th worldwonder. How would it be to be so successful? "Hi J.D.!" He was slowly coming out of his dream-world. Meg was standing in front of him on her rollerscats. "Mom, Dad and the others are waiting outside, we want to go to this new french restaurant." "I'm coming!" J.D. grabbed his bag and went after his sister out of Alber Einstein High school. 

In the restaurant:   
"Wow! It was a good idea to reservate a place here, Dad." said Meg. The Bennetts were sitting around a huge table and waited for their meals to arrive. All tables were full and people often came in to look for a free one.   
"Please mister. I was searching in the whole town for a restaurant. Don't you have a small table for me somewhere?" "Non, mademoiselle. But you can wait and I'm sure in some time a table will be free." said the waiter. The young black skinned girl looked disappointed and started to walk out of the restaurant. Helen got up and said :"Don't you want to sit with us?" The girl turned around and smiled sweetly at Helen. She came to the table and said :"Merci beaucoup, madame." She sat down next to Helen. "No problem. You don't come from here don't you?" Helen asked looking at the young girl. The girl looked away shyly. Yes, ma'am, I'm comeing from Paris." Helen nodded and felt sorry for the girl. She seemed to be alone here and she looked really afraid. She was in a totally different country far away from home. "I'm Helen!" She said and held her hand out to the girl. She took it carefully. "My name is Pauline and I'm 13 years old." Helen turned to the others and introduced them to her family. "This is my husband Jack, this is my daughter Meg and my sons Eric, Bunji and JD." Pauline got a strange expression on her face as she looked at Bunji and JD. Helen laughed lightly. "They aren't our natural children. We adopted them when they were little." Pauline suddenly seemed to be sad and nodded. "My parent's adopted me too shortly after my birth. But now..... they are dead." Helen touched the girl's shoulder lightly. "I'm sorry for you." She gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you, Helen! That's very nice of you." Pauline smiled at her sadly and laied her hand down on hers. There was an depressing silence at the table and the loud voices of the other guests seemed to be far away. Pauline felt sorry she didn't want to make this nice family sad with her story. Everyone she met had to worry about her and she was afraid of this. This people aren't supposed to listen to her long and sad lifestory.

The waiter came back to their table and Pauline told him what she wanted. "So you just came here?" Helen asked and drank a bit of her wine. Pauline nodded feeling much more comfortable that the silence was finally gone. "Yeah, I arrived some houres ago and I still have my bags at the railway station in one of the saves there." 

"And where are you staying?" Jack asked the young girl who looked at him with her big dark brown eyes. "Actually I don't found any place to stay. I went to many hotels, but they told me that here is a national meeting of the parties the next 4 weeks and that all places are full." She looked on the ground, moving some curls of her shoulder-long black hair out of her face. 

"So I have to leave again and search for a hotel in another town." 

Helen and Jack exchanged quick looks. They both felt pity for the girl and wanted to help her. She seemed to be very tired and sad. She needed someone to listen to her and to support her now.

"You can stay at our house if you want, Pauline." She looked up at the parents of the family and a smiled appeared on her face. She felt comfortable with this family and she had never been living in a family with sibilings and young parents.

"Thank you so much, but I don't want to bother you..." She started shyly and Helen immedietly interrupted her. "Don't be silly, Pauline, we are happy when we can help you." Helen smiled motherly at the girl and Pauline smiled back. 

The meals arrived and the whole family started eating. "Hey Dad! It tastes much better than your food!" Bunji laughed while Jack shot him an angry look. "No, it doesn't but it isn't that bad anyway!" He said and continued his eating. "If Dad would open a restaurant with his food no one would eat there! Because it's horrible!" Meg said laughing with her brothers about their Dad. Jack put down his knife and fork. "But your mother likes my food, very much!" he said proudly and looked at his children waiting for an answer. "Yeah, yeah, Dad, we know. Just intelligent adults can see how good your food is!"

Helen had to hold back her laugh and the children bursted out into laughing as Jack angrily ate the rest of his meal.

Pauline watched the scene quietly and at that moment she felt her old childhood dream comeing up again. She always wanted a family like this. A family with sibilings with understanding parents and lots of love and fun. Surely her step-parents had loved them too, but they never showed it to her. They had been quiet old and also very stubborn when it cames to clothes, rules, school, boys and parties. They died 5 days ago in a car accident.

"And why are you here, Pauline?" Helen asked her as they had finished and were waiting for their dessert. "It's a little difficult to explain." Pauline sighed and continued. "I actually come from here. My parents adopted me right after my birth and took me to Paris with them. They never told me anything about my natural family or my future. As they died I was lost I always worked for school and I never had real friends. My parents wanted me to become a famous scientist later. They send me to many competitions all around the world. I won nearly all of them and some popular unisversities told me to come to them when I finished school. So after their funural my Mom's younger sister, who was taking care of me sometimes and took me to cinema or to the theatre, told me a little about my real parents. That they are comeing from California and that my mother died shortly after my birth. That my Dad vanished under mysterious circumstances and that I maybe have a brother or a sister. And now I'm here to find out more about my past and to see the adoption-central to find a new family for me."

The Bennetts and Pauline drove to the railway station to get her bags and headed home. Jack drove the van into the garage and Pauline got out of the car amazed by the huge house. "Here are you living?" She asked suprised and looked around the huge house and the many rooms. "Yeah, we are honey. Come one I show you your room." Helen said and lead her to the guestroom which was near the teens' rooms. "I'm still tired from the long flight and all this problems. If you don't mind I'll go to sleep now!" Helen nodded her head. "That's all right honey, I hope you have a good night!" helen hugged the girl tightly and felt her realaxing in her arms. It had been long since someone had embraced her so warmly and tightly. She felt home and she wished that Helen would be her mother. It would be so wonderfull to have a mother like her.

The family was sitting in the living room talking. "She's such a poor girl, I feel pity for her. She's just 13 years old and she's traveling around the world all alone. I'm happy that we took her with us here. She really needs a family now and we can help her to get over her parents' death." They all nodded. Eric looked at his older brother. "Hey JD, you've been so quiet the whole day. Since Pauline joined us." JD snapped out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry, what did you just say, Eric?" Eric sighed and Meg answered in his place. "You seem to be somewhere else since she arrived and you often starred at her as we were in the restaurant." JD watched his hands closely as if he could find the answer in them. "I don't know, Meg, but somehow I feel like I know her from somewhere. I never met her at one of the competitions, but I still feel like we know each other for a long time. 

She makes the same movements and has the same habits and interests that I have. And she even looks similar to me. It's strange and I feel that she will be very important to me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Pauline awoke in the morning with a terrible headache. She got up and scratched her head. Every part of her body hurt and she moaned as she walked out of the room. She looked around and remembered everything that had happened. She had met a nice family and they took her inn. She walked down the hall, searching for the bathroom. 

"Good morning, Pauline? How did you sleep?" She turned around and saw Helen standing next to her. Helen hugged her quickly and Pauline gave her a small smile. "I slept well, thank you Helen. But now I'm searching for the bathroom. Could you tell me where I can find it?" Helen laughed softly. "Sure, dear. You just have to walk dowe hall a little further and then behind teh green door is the bathroom." She smiled at the young girl. "We are in the kitchen. So when you're ready you can come and have breakfast with us!" Pauline hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Helen!" "You're welcome!"

JD woke up feeling quiet well, even if he hadn't slept much this night. He had been thinking about this girl all night. And when he slept he even dreamed of her. He took his glasses from his bedside table. He got up and took some fresh pants and a short and left his room. Some seconds later he entered  the bathroom and locked the door behind him, without looking inside the room first. As he turned around her saw Pauline standing there with just a towel wrapped around her waist. She was blushing and her face was all red. She covered her bare breasts with her arm. Waterdrops were running from her wet hair down her chest and belly. JD was shocked and could barely do anything. "OH, I....am......I am so- sorry! I ..... I didn't knew you were in here." He stammered his cheeks turning into a rosi color. he ran his hand through his short black hair to hide his shyness. "I...it's my fault....I should have locked the door first when I got in." She stuttered and couldn't help but look up and down on JD. After all she was a young girl, but she never had much contact with boys. JD was well build and his muscular chest was going up and donw heavily. His black skin was shining in the light. Pauline blushed again as she noticed that she was staring at him. JD smiled at her behaviour. She was a cute girl and even if he had Josephine he couldn't help but look at her forms. She was thin and her skin had excactly the same color as his. She was still young but her body was turning into a woman. "So you are JD right?" She asked him shyly as she tried to hide her embarassment from him. 

"Yes I am and you are Pauline right?" He smiled at her hoping she hadn't noticed his curious looks. She nodded her head and both remained quiet for a while. They were both nervous and had no clue what to say or do next. "So I'll leave you alone here and use one of the other bathrooms." JD said as he turned to leave. "I'm sorry! I didn't know that this is your bathroom. I can leave if you want." Pauline said quickly and JD looked at her again. "It isn't my bathroom. You can use it whenever you want. And I don't want you to get a cold when you walk around like this." He looked up and down on her. Pauline blushed again and nodded. "Thanks JD!" She whispered and JD smiled at her. She was really cute. "No problem, Pauline!" Then he closed the bathroom door behind him. 

He walked down the hall to one of the other bathrooms. His heart was still beating fast and his mind was full of this girl. She seemed so familar to him, so close. He was confused and wanted to lay donw again and sleep. But he had to get ready. He, his brothers and their girlfriends had to go to the library to work for their projects at school. And for the first time in his life he didn't want to work for school and his project for biology. But they had to start working on it and he knew how Bunji and Eric would react when he said he didn't want to come. And Josephine would be angry at him.

"So I have to go then!" He said to himself as he reached another bathroom.

"So Pauline, what do you want to do today?" Helen asked the young girl as she joined the family in the kitchen. Pauline took a roll and some marmalde. "I want to go to the adoption-centre and ask them some questions." Helen looked at her sons. "Boys, don't you go into the city? You could take her to the central and pick her up later!" Eric drank his coffee and nodded. "Sure thing, Mom, we can take her there."

Pauline got out of the car and waved at JD, Eric and Bunji. "So we are at the libraray. It's just 3 streets away from here and you can ask them inside where we are." Eric said to her through the window. "Ok, I'll come to the library, when I'm finished here." She said and had to promise the boys one more time that she would aske somebody when she got lost. "I'm not a little baby!" She said annoied and the boys waved at her and drove away.

Pauline walked through the halls of the huge building. People were running around and didn't seemed to notice her. But that wasn't new for her. No one ever noticed her much. Just when she won a competition and her picture was in the newspapers. *The youngest person in the history wins competition* She liked it when people asked her things or congratulated her to her success. But all of her classmates were jealous and treated her as if she was an ant.

She finally found the office she had been looking for. She knocked on their door and immedietly someone answered. "Come in." A male voice said and Pauline opened the door. "Excuse me, Sir. My name is Pauline and my aunt told me to....." "Ahhh, I know who you are, your aunt called me yesterday and told me that you'll visit me. Please take a seat." he smiled at her friendly and pointed at a seat right in front of his desk. 

"So, Pauline, you want to know something about your family?" He asked her looking at her. "Yes, Sir, I know that my mother is dead and that my father vanished and is dead by now too." She stopped and looked at the man. Maybe she waited for him to interrupt her and tell her that her father was back or that his mother wasn't dead at all, but nothing happened. 

"But i don't know if I have any sibilings." She continued and watched him again. Suddenly the man got a bright grin on his lips. "Yes, you have a brother, an older brother and he's living here. He was adopted many years ago and lives happy with a nice family, I know them, we are good friends. His name is Joshua David, JD Bennett!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry, Sir, but what did  you just say?" Pauline askes not really believing what she just heard. "You have a brother. His name is JD Bennett and he lives here. Right here in this town." The man said friendly and looked at her with shining eyes. 

"So his name is JD Bennett?" She whispered and looked down at her hands. She was shocked! The boy, one of the adopted children of the Bennetts the family she lived with was her own natural brother. The boy who just caught her in the shower this morning. It was strange and somehow it frightened her and made her endlessly happy at the same time.

"Thank you, Sir! It was really nice to talk to you." Pauline said shyly as she got up from her seat. He got up as well and shook her hand. "No problem, here you have my card. I think it would be the best if you come back on Monday, so we can think about a new family for you!" He said and handed her the card. She quickly read it and then looked back at him. "Thanks again, Mr. Norris." She smiled at him and he waved at her as she left the room.

Where did she had to go? To the libraray! There she would meet Eric, Bunji and their girlfriends and her new brother. Actually he wasn't even new, but she felt like that. She had always dreamed of having any brothers or sisters. And suddenly she had an older brother. This is a weird world! She thought and shook her head as she walked into teh direction of the library.

"This is so boring!" Bunji moaned and leaned back in his chair. "We've been in the library for over 3 houres now and haven't found anything good for our project!" He said bored and looked at Momo who just giggled at her boyfriend. Josephine sighed and looked at them through her glasses. It was really frustratuing. "If you really search for something you will find it. But this will be impossible for you, because you never wanted to search for something!" She turned her head to look at Sarah and Eric. "And that's much more difficult if I always have my tongue in someone's neck!" She said more angrily. Sarah and eric parted quickly and blushed a little, because some people where looking at them. Momo and Bunji started giggling and Jd smiled at his girlfriend. "Josephine that wasn't fair! Aren't we allowed to have some fun?" Sarah hissed a little angry too. "Yes, you are allowed, but not in the library and not when we work on an important project for school. But what am I saying. We? I better say JD and me!" She was getting much more angry and she was a very passionat person. And when she felt like she was treated unfair she reacted hard. "I'm sorry *Miss School-best* that I destroyed your nice learn-till-you-are-bored-day!" Sarah said and had her arms in front of her chest. That was too much. Josephine jumped up and gathered her things together in her bag. Everyone exchanged worried looks, except Sarah and josephine. JD got up and laied his hands dow on her shoulders. "Please Jo, please stay, this was a little stupid situation, but we can't go on without you!" he said softly and kissed her neck lightly. He knew that she loved that, but this time she was so angry that she didn't seem to notice it. "But it really looks like you have to!" She said as she turned around and faced her boyfriend. "And you allow this uneducated cow to insult me!" Everyone looked at sarah, who seemed to explode any second. "UNEDUCATED COW??? Who do you think you are Mrs. Right! You are nothing more than a frustrated school and grates loving witch who wants attention for her good work and who always wants to be right! You don't even have a life, you just live for this fucking school and nothing else!" Sarah screamed at her and many people were now watching this scene. Josephine looked at her quietly. She thought that Sarah had been a real friend to her, but it looked like she was wrong. "If you think about me like this, you never knew me! It's true that I work hard for school, but I do this to get the chance to help other people. I can't study medicin with bad grades! I can't work at a children-hospital or labour with bad grades. And I can't get good grades when I'm on parties all the time or away from home! And I think it was a mistake to work in a group with you, because you don't want to help me, amking my dreams come true!" She said in a calme voice and as she finished everything was quiet. Josephine looked at her friends some minutes longer before she took her bag and walked out of the library. 

"that was so unnessecary Sarah!" Momo shouted at her not caring about the other people. "who can you say something like this to her. We know that she always concerned about school, but was it right to be so mean to her?" Sarah opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She saw the reproachful faces of her friends and suddenly felt guilty. Tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ok! Do you get that? I'm really sorry!" She said trying not to cry. "I think it had been a stressfull day for all of us! Let's end this for today!" JD said as he nodded to his brothers. 

Pauline arrived at the library and walked up the stairs. All of a sudden she found herself on the floor and her bag next to her. All her things were on the stairs. "Oh shit!" She said and started taking them back into her bag. "Oh, I'm really sorry, I didn't know where I was going! Come on, I'll help you!" A female voice said and she handed the things back to Pauline. "Thank you!" Pauline said and smiled at the girl. "No problem at least it was my fault! do you want to go to a cafe with me or do you have to work here?" Pauline was happy that she found someone who wanted to talk to her and she looked really nice. And JD and the others could wait. "Sure I want!" She answered happily and the girl gave her a happy smile. "That's nice, I'm Josephine!" She said and held out her hand. "I'm Pauline nice to meet you!"


	4. Chapter 4

„This is a really nice cafe, Josephine!"  Pauline said as she looked around amazed. "But isn't this a little too expensive?" Josephine just smiled at her. "I've been working yesterday, so I have some money and of course I'll pay your bills too. I invited you so you don't have to protest." The waiter came and they both ordered a cup of tea. 

The sky outside was getting dark. Big dark cloudes crossed the sky and soon raindrops fell down like waterfalls.

"You are new here, aren't you? I've never seen you before and you speak english with a little accent." Pauline drank a bit of her tea. "Yes I'm from Paris. Well, actually I'm from here, but when I was little my parents died and my new parents took me to Paris with them. But they just died and so I came back here to look for information about my family and to find a new one."

Josephine listened to her and nodded her head. "I'm really sorry about your parents' death and I hope you'll find some new informations about your real family here. Have you been at the adoption-central yet?"  Pauline felt happy that she found someone who was really interested in her situation. She liked Josephine, she was a smart, nice and beautiful girl. 

"Yeah, I just came from the central when you ran into me in front of the library. I talked to the man who's responsible for me and he gave me some information and he will try to find a new family for me, at least I hope so. He told me that I have an older brother here in this town. He is about 18 and he's going to the high school here." Josephine ordered some cookies for them and then turned back to Pauline.

She reminds me of someone, but of whom? The way she talks, she moves, she eats and drinks that seems so familar to me! Josephine thought and looked at Pauline closely. "And where do you live at the moment, in a hotel?" Pauline shook her head no. "No, I'm staying at the house of a really nice family. I meet them when I came here and they were very nice to me and took me in. Maybe you know them, their name is Bennett. The parents are Jack and Helen Bennett and they have four children." Josephine laughed sadly. "Yeah, I know them quiet well." Pauline was suprised. "Really? They have two adopted children and maybe that's the reason why they took me in with them." Josephine moved her spoon in her tea and her eyes got a dreamy but yet sad expression. "One of their adopted sons is my boyfriend. His name is JD." 

Pauline's heart started beating fast. She was the girlfriend of his brother and she somehow felt happy that he had such a nice and beautiful girlfriend. She was fighting inside. Should she tell her about the news she just heard? She wanted to tell it someone so desperatly, but she was scared at the same time. 

Josephine was sad, maybe angry at herself but angry at her friends. Why was Sarah so mean? she knew that Josephine was crazy about good grades and that she wanted to make a good project. Then she was suddenly thinking about JD and she felt sad. She wished he was here now to take her in his strong arms and kiss and love her. She wanted him to tell her that he loved her no matter how she was. That he didn't care about what other people say about her.

Wait a minute, JD? Josephine suddenly looked up directly at Pauline. Pauline was staring out the window into the rain deep in her own thoughts. Josephine's eyes wided in suprise as she compared the moves, the ways of talking and the looks. 

This can't be true? But they are so similar! She thought and her mind was going crazy over that. She had to ask her. 

"Pauline?" Pauline snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Josephine with her big brown eyes. "Do you know who your brother is?" Pauline sucked in the air hard and she started feeling extremly nervous. She closed her eyes. "Yes, I know who he is." She whispered and the silence seemed to push her down. Josephine was nervou too and she reached her hand over and took Pauline's. The two girls looked into each other's eyes. Josephine took a breath and whispered. "Your brother is JD!?"

Pauline's eyes got wide and this already showed Josephine that she was right. She squeezed  the young girl's hand. 

"You don't have to be afraid. I won't tell anybody if you don't want to." Tears formed into Pauline's eyes. "Thank you!" She said and Josephine got up and walked over to her and took her in her arms. Pauline let her tears fall and she thanked God that she met Josephine. Even if she was 5 years older than her she was so caring and concerned about her.

"Hey, here you are, Jo! We've been searching for you for over 2 houres now!" They heard a voice next to their table. Josephine turned around to look at them. Bunji, Momo, Eric, Sarah and JD were standing next to them. "Oh, hi Pauline. What are you doing here?" Pauline looked at Josephine and both girls laughed lightly. "I had a little accident with Josephine and so we went here and talked." Pauline said happily. She and Josephine had been talking for a long time and they liked each other very much. Josephine had also promised not to tell anybody about her secret. Pauline's heart was beating faster as she saw JD, her brother. He went up to Josephine and kissed her cheek lightly. She put her hands on his cheeks and moved his head so her lips touched his. She had missed him so much. As they parted she looked at the others. "So what do you want her?" She looked directly at Sarah. "We are here because Sarah wanted to apologize!" Momo said and shot Sarah and angry look. 

Sarah walked up next to Josephine. "I'm sorry about the things I said to you. It was unfair and you were right that I didn't want to work today and I promise that I'll work more for our prject from now on!" Josephine smiled at her. "It's alright, Sarah, I was a little passionat too in this situation. So take a seat, guys! Let's celebrate the new member of our creek. Pauline!"


	5. Chapter 5

It was still raining strongly outside, but the teens didn't seem to notice that. They had been in the cafe for over 2 houres now and they talked and laughed the whole time. Pauline was the happiest girl in the world. She was a full member of their creek now and she enjoied that very much. She never had real friends and so she was really relieved that she finally had some good friends. She liked them all, but especially Josephine. She was absolutly amazing, she was nice, pretty, smart and cool at the same time. She liked sciences just as much as she did and they had many hobbies and things in common. She became a role-model for Pauline and she was really satisfied that she was her brother's girlfriend. 

Her brother. Pauline's eyes often wandered to JD during this little party. She watched him and his behaviour. She could see that he really loved Josephine and his moves and ways of eating, drinking and moving reminded her of herself. The more she looked at him the more she believed that he really was her brother. It was still hard to believe, but it got clearer by every minute that passed by.

So what did the man in the adoption-central tell you about your family, Pauline? Bunji asked her all of a sudden. pauline was thrown out of her daydream and came back to reality. She blushed a little and her eyes moved around nervously as she feared that they had might noticed her looking at JD so often. her eyes again crossed his and he looked into hers. he was smiling at her and his eyes were shining and giving her a good feeling. She felt the strong urge to be hugged of him now. She wanted him to hold her in his arms. She wanted to really meet the only living member of her family. 

Did they had any information for you? Bunji asked again changing confused looks with his girlfriend Momo. Pauline laughed shyly and her eyes looked into Josephine's asking her quietly if she should tell them the truth. Josephine knew that it was hard for her to live alone and she finally wanted a real family. So she smiled and nodded her head lightly. 

Yeah, they had some imformations for me and it was really interesting. She paused and looked down on her hands. I have a brother. The boys and girls were shocked for a second but then started talking excitedly. Wow, Pauline that is fantastic! Do you have any information about him? Momo asked her as she laied her hand on her shoulder. Pauline smiled nervously at her and the others. They were a little suprised by her strange behaviour. Why was she so nervous? She just found out that she had a brother and now she seemed kind of upset. Sarah jumped up from her chair as she had an idea. We could collect informations about him and then try to find him. That would be really cool. She said and looked at her friends and they all cheered at that idea. they liked it and were happy that she would find one of her family-members soon.

Josephine was still smiling and took Pauline's shaking hand under the table. She squeezed it lightly and gave a small smile to her friend. She was really nervous, because she didn't know how he would react when he found out that he had a sister.

You.... you don't have to find informations about him, because I already know who he is and where he is... Pauline stuttered as she squeezed Pauline's hand tightly. Eric, Bunji, JD, Momo and Sarah looked at each other suprised and waited for her to continue. Is...is he here? Sarah asked her carefully, but Josephine just smiled a sad smile that looked like a mask. 

You know who he is, Jo, don't you? Eric asked his brother's girlfriend. Josephine just smiled and nodded her head. But I won't tell you anything, because I promised Pauline that I wouldn't. It's her brother and not mine and so she is allowed to tell you this or not! she said and looked at them at each face. As she reached Pauline's she stopped and leaned forward. Come one, Pauline, you come so far and you can't leave them like this. Look at their faces. Pauline turned and looked at her new friends. They'll soon die of tension if you don't tell them soon. Josephine whispered and Pauline nodded silently. 

My brother is JD! Pauline said after taking a deep breath. There was a long silence and it felt like an eternity. Their eyes wandered between JD and Pauline. JD just starred at her not believing what she had been saying some seconds ago. 

This... this is really abnormal. Bunji whispered as he found his voice back. JD you have a sister and she's sitting right in front of you. Pauline whispered to her stunned boyfriend whom's eyes were just fixed on his new family-member.

Pauline felt their eyes burning into her. She felt like an exotic animal in the zoo, that everybody starred at.  She felt her brother's eyes on her and it felt as if he was scanning her body and soul. The atmosphere was pushing at her from all sides and she just wanted to escape from here. She had to get out!

I'm sorry! She whispered as she jumped up from her chair and ran away from the table and out the door into the rain. No one had been able to react fast enough to stop her. Her bag and her jacket were still laing on her chair. There was again an unbearable silence at the table. All of a sudden JD jumped up from his chair as well and turned to his girlfriend. I'll go after her, Jo! He said and Josephine smiled at him happily. Don't leave her alone now, JD! She said and gave him a kiss before he took his jacket and ran out into the rain as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Pauline didn't know where she was going. She just kept on running. She heard some car-hoops stopping and people shouting at her. But she didn't care at all. She had her hands in front of her face to protect herself from the wild storm and hard rain. JD's, her brother's, eyes were still in her mind. She couldn't think of anything else as if it was burned in her mind. His wide black eyes, the same as hers looking at her shocked and confused. She had alwys wished to have a brother or a sister and now she had one, she wished she hadn't. Why did she tell him her secret? Because she wanted to have a family? Maybe she believed that he would take her in when he knew that she was his sister. But he didn't even had aflat or a house. He already had a family and brothers and a sister, so what should he do with her? 

She took her arms away from her face and saw that she had reached the beach. But it wasn't a usuall beach. Everything was full of stones. No one was around and so she climbed onto the huge stones and saw a cave under some big stones.The ground was wet and muddy, but she sat down. Finally she noticed that she was trying to catch her breath hard. 

Are you alright, pauline? Pauline got scared as she heard someone talking to her. She looked up quickly and saw someone standing above her in a raincoat with a hood on his head. The rain and her tears were blurring her eyes. The man sat down next to her and laied a hand on her arm. It's me, JD! She recognized his voice and was happy and sad at the same time. So he came after her, maybe he really cared about her. 

Are you alright? He asked again and she could hear from his voice that he was really worried.  Her eyes were fixed on the muddy ground below her. From the corner of her eyes she could see him moving. She felt him wrapping his jacket he had had on under his coat around her shoulder. Thank you! She whispered and moved her eyes to look at him. 

JD sighed and watched her, his little sister. At that moment she felt that he hadn't removed his arm from her shoulders. 

Pauline, please listen to me. He said softly and tried to catch her eyes. And please look at me! He added and put his hand under her chin and moved her head so she was looking at him. I was really shocked when I saw you running out into this rain. I hope you dont think that I don't want you as a sister. It was just a shock. he said and watched her for a reaction. 

I'm really sorry about running out like this, JD, but it was just too much! Everybody was starring at me and I felt so naked and empty as if everyone of you wanted to tear me apart and look if I'm lying to you. JD moved his arm tighter around her shoulder and pressed her against his body. She was starlet. I was sad when I found out that my parents were gone, even if I never really knew them. I was on a school for intelligent kids and lived at the house of a friend. When I got the news that they were dead, I was sad, but the most terrible thing was that I was lonely. I had no one. I was an intelligent child with no friends and no family. Then Prof Sharp introduced me to the Bennetts. I liked them very much and I loved having a brother and a sister. Some years later Bunji joined the family and we got closer and closer. 

He stoped and sighed a little, he could feel Pauline's heart beating fast. I prayed every night that I have a real brother or a real sister. I love Eric, Meg and bunji very much, but I just wished I knew a member of my family. After some years of hopefull waiting I gave up and accepted that I was the only one of my family left. But all of a sudden you came into my life.

Pauline's eyes got wide and she felt new tears in her eyes. JD's voice got more quiet and he felt some tears in his eyes. From the first moment I saw you I knew that there is something between us. And I was right. You are my sister. My real sister. my biggest dream came true. 

Pauline was speechless and finally let go of her fears and worries. She pressed her face into his chest and moved her arms around his body. She cried like she had never cried before but this were tears of happiness and fullfilled dreams. JD kissed her wet hair a couple of time and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Afraid that this could be just another dream, but it wasn't.

I love you JD! I'm so happy that I have you now! She cried into his jacket and held onto him as if she could lose him. I love you too, Josephine and I promise that your life will change for good. I won't let anybody take you away from me. No one will destroy our new-old family. 

Pauline was happy! She had what she wanted. She had a brother and he wouldn't leave her alone anymore. He would be with her everytime she needed him. He would help her and protect her from evil. It was too good to be true. 

They sat there for some time and just held each other. They didn't even notice that it had stopped raining. They just enjoyed their time together without saying a single word. I think it's time to go to our friends again, I'm sure they are worried by now! JD smiled at his sister as he held his hand out to her to help her stand up. Thank you! She said as he pulled her up. So let's go then! She said as she rubbed her eyes to get the tears away. JD still had her hand in his and pulled her to him and kissed her forehead softly. Let's go, sister! Pauline's eyes were shining with joy. Ok, brother! 

Hand in hand they walked back to teh cafe.


End file.
